Talk:Legendary Legion
That's got nothing to do with anything, Azura. ~Aquila Azura, you don't know a single thing about that prophecy, and if you haven't noticed, your members are starting to neglect your leadership until Aquila becomes leader. I think we all might have a feeling Aquila would be much more fair, serious, and she is the type of person to be a leader, I think you would be better away from the clans as your own creature. Just a weaker one, who dosen't godmodd. ~Crystalial~ Azura, I am about to literally lose it on this talk. If we so got the prophecy wrong, then at least give is a hint because it is fucking stupid of you to be posting a video about nothing that has to do with our current situations. I swear to fucking god. This is not a game. Oh yeah it is, but not here. - dapple not logged in again on iPod lol OMG I'M SO FUCKING SORRY ABOUT THE STUPID VIDEO! '''I removed it, are you happy 'now? =_= Anyone wanna roleplay...? -Waits for someone to say "No".- ~Azura Nix "Yes." -*Sphyri* Please don't try to make people feel bad and such by saying "-Waits for someone to say no-". In my opinion, it doesn't help anything.- Kurrow ((Thank you Sphyri, I just thought people wouldn't roleplay with me cus they still think I godmod... I don't even care if people hate me anymore. Nothing can tear my soul and heart apart...)) -Azura quickly crouched below a dense bush, her shimmering emerald eyes fixed on a dragon with glossy black scales which fed on the carcass of a wolf. Azura slowly stood up, she put her white hood on. Underneath the hood, a small grin crept across her shadowed face. She quietly walked towards the unaware dragon, clenching her fists and smiling. "Hello," Azura quietly said, the dragon turned it's huge head in the direction of Azura and growled. "Pfft." She slightly chuckled and took a sharp step forward, the dragon hesitated and snarled. "Elements of fire come forth. Ip wakni pasinj frou." Azura's eyes flickered a golden light, blazing fire enveloped her clenched fist. "Hmmm... A Elementist..." The dragon bellowed and smiled, revealing his rows of sharp gleaming teeth. "I remember you, Steelic." Azura said in a quiet voice, the dragons eyes widened, "Nigh-" the dragon couldn't finish of the name. "Don't you dare say it." She said and looked up, her face still shadowed. Azura lept into the air, rapidly punching the dragon with her blazing fists. "No affect." The dragon said and merely grinned. Azura's whole body burst into flames, her eyes emitting a golden light. "Try this." Azura shot into the air, diving back down. Her firey body slamming the dragon to the ground, she gently landed and smiled, "That little helpless girl is dead now." Azura snidely said and glared at the dragon who's body lay on the ground, the dragon unsteadily got up, grunting.- ~Azura Nix ( No problem, I wanted to roleplay anyway.) Sphyri stalked the deer, her eyes fixed on what she would do, step by step. Cautiously, she moved to the deer, grazing in a small clearing. Her claws glinted slightly, and she grinned. A sudden flash of flames caught her gaze, and the deer began to flee. ''Curse. The white kitsune ran to the flames, her paws skimming across the soil and grass. She saw a glossy dragon staring at Azura, but she was to far to hear what they were saying. She padded slowly forward, staying in the shadows. She pushed a shard of ice to Azura's feet, to let her know she was ready. Sphyri tensed her muscles, ready to strike on Azura's command. -*Spyhri* ((Nocturnal, I think everyone's angry because you've been oblivious to the recent events these days... People expect a leader to, well, lead them... Also, I would reply to your roleplay, but it leaves no room for anyone to join... Just some thoughts. ═Kaosu)) (( ^ Also, I just noticed, I think I need a description of Elsa on the Legendary Legion page?)) Zonya padded to Aquila handing her out another letter that said, "Perhaps a good time to talk would be on the 'morrow, if it please you." She yawned and walked off, her tail lashing with exhaustion. Dapple/Maple/Zonya/Elsa/Idkwhatelseanymore 22:12, March 14, 2014 (UTC) -My eyes flashed in eagerness to meet this Pirate King. "Do you know where he wants to meet me? If not, tell him to meet me at the eastern coast - that is where I go to hunt." My stomach rumbled. It was clear I hadn't eaten for a while. "Speaking of hunting..." I took off into the air to my personal hunting grounds, and waited for the ripples then the whale to come.- ~Aquila "The captain had said that he was looking forward to being in your presence, Aquila." Zonya dipped her head in respect before retrieving back into the woods. *Realizes Thorin is hot and she looks around the clearing with widened eyes* "...Thorin...?" ~Crystalial O_O - Creek (Eh, forget about my last post, it's not relevant.) Busts out laughing at Crystalial. "Got a crush on Tide eh?" Sphyri smirks and starts laughing again. -*Sphyri* ((Dapple, you can add you description in the 'Members Description' section which is at the bottom of the LL page. Btw Creek, what will your name be in the legion?)) -The dragon narrowed it's menacing eyes, "Attack any time you want, Sphyri" Azura said to Sphyri and grinned. She approached the dazed dragon, Steelic (the dragon) opened his mouth and breathed a tunnel of fire which blasted towards Sphyri and Azura. "Driivoh do su, jokaar parok yolos." She chanted, a dome of elemental air formed around Sphyri and Azura, as soon as the tunnel of fire touched the dome of air it bounced of the dome and onto the ground, the soily earth putting out the fire. Steelic let out a deafening roar of hatred and dashed towards Azura and Sphyri, he whipped his scaly tail across Sphyri then pounced onto Azura, digging his thick claws into her skin, she let out a yell of excruciating pain. Azura scrambled away, scarlet blood leaking from her deep wounds. She glared at the dragon, her numbness in her feet unabled her to stand up.- ~Azura Nix Can i join?? ~ally ((YOLOS...)) ~Aquila First thing. Sphyri, my name is Thorin. Not Tide. -Glances at her, piercing emerald gaze passing over her and over to Crystalial- Yes? -The kitsune's ears drooped as she let out a sigh. Leaning next to her comrade, she whispered, "Crystalial, are you serious?" Her four tails twitched. "Do you have a crush on the ten-year-old slave of Santa Claus?"- ═Kaosu *Ignores their snide remarks of Thorin and shakes her head in frustration* "I was going to ask you, Thorin, if you could...help out as Guardian...It looks like Azura and Sphyri got themselves into another fight with a Dragon." ~Crystalial~ I wouldn't call Thorin one of Santa's elves.-Kurrow -She shook her head. "You and Sphyri are crazy for a mate..." Under her breath she muttered. "I bet you'd both fall in love with a magikarp if it were male..."- ═Kaosu I wouldn't call Thorin bad-looking...for an elf. ~Crysta *Snarls at Kaosu* "Perhaps Sphyri, but I know what she's thinking. I never said I wanted Thorin as a mate! But you've got to admit, he's kinda cute...*No enthusiasm* ~Crysta -whispers to Kaosu-I think most girls here would go after anything male or atleast that's how it seems.-Kurrow I'm uh, flattered, but I can't really intervene. It sounds like an old rivalry, and I can't attack a dragon. Plus, Kaosu, I thought we went over this. Several times. ~Thorin *Glares at them both* "I heard that! If you would tend to listen, I never said I wanted a mate, or said that Thorin was attractive to me! He has a freaking parrot! I can do a lot more than you think, perhaps 'secreting' is one of my specialties, so don't even try to hide something from me. And, I honestly never wanted pups, or an atraction to a male If they were right in front of me. I am a Guardian, not a Queen!" ~Crysta *-She ignored the hostile snarl. Viridian eyes narrowed, she covered her forehead with her left paw. "You think every boy is cute." Turning to Kurrow, she replied, "Well, it makes sense since there's not many males here... I thought most kitsunes were supposed to be wise and independent, though... Not swooning over every boy that comes across their path."- ═Kaosu Crystal your actions tell another tail. ((Kitsune puns yay))-turns to Kaosu- Kitsunes are different in what they do or act, some Kitsunes enjoy that stuff.-Kurrow "I didn't swoon over him, Kaosu! If you say that one...more...time...*White fox fire burns around her* "You won't want to learn anything else about being Celestial." ~Crystalial~ Oh Crystalial, how is Inari and Oki doing? Since you are a celestial fox.-Kurrow ((Kitsune puns :3)) -She nodded. "Thanks, Kurrowsama..." After looking at the white fox fire surrounding Crystalial and clenching her claws, she retorted, "Didn't you like Kurrow when you first saw him, too? Your soul is older than mine... You should be more wise than to threaten your comrade," ═Kaosu *She took a step back and glanced between Kaosu and Kurrow* "For the words we have often spoken, we do not seem like comrades." *Her eyes flared and the flames died down* "Kurrow is better with Sphyri than I, and even so, they might not like eachother in the end. Loving is am important part of life, Kaosu, I only wish you could have felt it." ~Crysta "And I don't know, Kurrow." ....how do you not know? Your a celestial fox aren't you?-Kurrow -"I have felt love, Crystalial... I loved Crimsonflame like a sister..."- ( Good grief, god forbid you flirt, have a crush, or even like another male. Jesus, since when do you crave every male by having a crush or even thinking someone is cute? Besides, I like Kurrow as a close friend. Yes I have a crush on him, but that doesn't mean I crave him. I didn't like him when I first saw him either.) -*Sphyri* *Looks at Kurrow* "I am, but I don't think...I know...who they are..."~Crysta ((Sphyri, it's different OOC. Crystalial knows Thorin well OOC, but her character just met him. That's why Kaosu is angry. ═Kaosu)) ... Fenir. Is not. A parrot. For one, he's more intelligent and majestic of a creature than the likes of you will ever be. ((What can I expect from you, Vex...)) ~Crysta ((What? ;-; ═Kaosu)) ((Remember your wonderful motto, Thorin? "CAN I KILL IT?" I don't think you should be trusted with a pet bird. ~Crystalial~)) Crystal...if you don't know who Inari is then how are you a celestial fox?-Kurrow ( For frogs sake she is a reincarnation. She has the same thoughts and feelings. This is not the first time she has met Thorin. This is first time she has met Thoring IN THIS FORM. Don't get so worked up about it. And Thorin, Fennir is your parrot, right? I don't think I have felt like that before for another being. If its so majestic, make it your only friend. (Teasing) ) -*Sphyri* ((Crystalial, Inari is the Shinto god of kitsunes. Also the god of fertility, rice, tea, Sake, properity, and other things. She also has celestial kitsunes that are her/his messangers. ═Kaosu)) (Kurrow be nice. She is probably to young to know every being. She grinned at him. She held up a paw, saying "Muffin?" -*Sphyri* ((No wonder I've had dreams of a bunch of Celestial foxes bring him ricecakes...~Crystalial~)) Every fox should be born knowing who Inari is..-tail flicks- and not thanks Sphyri. -Kurrow Sphyri shrugs and eats it. " Are you mad at me?" She asks. "I'm not talking about the muffin either. You seem kinda off. What's wrong? " -*Sphyri* Uhm. Fenir has been my companion for about five centuries. And he's a phoenix, although oddly colored. And can I kill it refers to annoying beings that won't die. Elsa let out a rumbling growl in her throat as she stared at Crystal, "How dare you call one of my species a bird," her tail lashed angrily as her pupils turned to slits, "Fernin is not a bird. ((Finally getting involved)) -Elsa (who is not logged on again) ((...And those you hate....~Crystalial~)) ((Sphyri, usually if you're reincarnated, you don't remember that much of your past life... And my character is worked up about it, because she believes that kitsunes shouldn't fall for guys so much... ═Kaosu)) Nvm Fernin is not a dragon)) "Narrows eyes at Elsa* "Then I have my apologies, Fenir is a phoenix." ~Crysta I have to kill Yami Ninetails, my mother and some people didn't do any research on Kitsune mythology it seems..-Kurrow Crystal nvm please ignore all my roleplay XD)) Ninetails from Ōkami or Naruto or what? ═Kaosu Sighs. Alright kaosu. This is getting nowhere. Look I can't see that because two kitsunes have crushes, they fall for every guy. There are, what, 3 guys, and I've met two, Kurrow and Thorin. You don't see me falling for every guy. It's not EVERY guy, it's one. -*Sphyri* Sorry. I didn't mean every single ''guy. I over exaggerated. ═Kaosu Okami Ninetails.-Kurrow "I..don't..have..a...crush...on....Thorin!" ~Crysta Sighs and sits down next to Kurrow. " You never answered my question. Are you alright? Did I make you angry? Why are you so, I don't know, it just seems like you're easily provoked. " The white kitsune asked, her tails swirling in the air. -*Sphyri* I'm not mad at you, it's just a little irritating when people rp something they don't know much about but I guess that's just part of rp. I guess I might have to teach people some...-Kurrow Imma just, you know err roleplay I guess xD ~Silencioxe-Nabi (Fleetfoot (-O.o-)) -Her large claws sheath and unsheath as she prowls around a cave that is seemingly housing some possible threats to Legendary Legion, and she claws her way up a tree and stalks a sound her feathers ruffling in the wind, then glides her cat reflexes tingling for a 'hunt' or 'battle' pouncing on a creature- ~Silencioxe-Nabi~ "Zvers, land." The bronzed dragon let out a low hiss at his command, steam emitting from its plating as its metallic wings began to fold inward, descending from the sky. The clouds and the expanse of the blue sky became one rapid blur, and with a sharp snap that split the air, Zvers extended his wings once more, beating the air rapidly and beginning to drop down to the ground. The gears within his steampunk body whirred while touching the ground, and his tail thumped against the dirt with a finality that sent a gust throughout the immediate area. "Alright, alright..." The young man slid off the steampunk dragon's back, brushing black, windswept hair from his eyes with an appreciative whistle. With a click of his tongue, Zvers began to fold up, bronze metallic plates sliding to and fro to once more become a set of like-wise fashioned goggles, dropping neatly into his palm. "We're here, guys." He noted mildly, looking back at the two that had accompanied him, then back at the scenery, placing the goggles back on his head in a jaunty manner. "Discord, Zonya, mind yourselves." Vane added, slipping his hands into his pockets. "We're here on business." Mercedes Vane The girl landed swiftly on both feet, tossing her long hazel hair and threw the sheath over her shoulders, tapping it lightly "Of course captain." She bowed her head respectfully and blew a strand of hair from her face, fixing her emerald gaze on the clearing. - Aschen Jaeger -Looks up as they descend, giving a brusque wave- Took you long enough. ~Thorin -The clouds swirled above me as I waited at the cliff edge high above the beach. These clouds caught my attention as I rose up and hid myself in them. They were thunder clouds, I could feel the energy. In the distance, I saw a steampunk dragon I had never seen before. "Intruders..." I said to myself. With a quick beat of the wing which caused the thunder clouds to storm, I glided in the direction of the dragon before diving. I spread my wings more as I came closer to ground and finally landed. I glanced around at the dragon, then Thorin, Vane and Aschen. "What is going on here?" I said with a stern voice. ~Aquila *Suddenly appears, her crimson hair flying behind her, her scarlet eyes watching the scene unfold* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя Oh it's Genesis. -tail flicks- -Kurrow Tsukitsu "We had a few delays." He admitted with a casual shrug, pulling the goggles down so they rested around his neck. At the sound of the newcomers he turned slightly, cobalt hues roaming over unfamiliar figures. "Aquila, right?" Vane gave her a casual salute, a lazy smile playing over his expression. "We're to meet today, if I'm not mistaken. The name's Vane. Mercedes Vane, captain of the Dragon's Maw, and fifteenth Pirate King. This over here's my First Mate, Aschen Jaeger, and you've met my messenger, Zonya. How do you do?" -Mercedes Vane My green eyes gaze at the situation with no surprise, sitting on Ash's head with curiosity as I ruffle my feathers to get a little more comfortable. -Zonya *Casually salutes Kurrow* Nice seeing you again. I assume all is well? *Turns to the others swiftly, smiling, her scarlet eyes flashing in sync with the green ones of her ginger leopard, Blud, who was resting in the shade a few metres away, analysing the situation* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя -Even as the pirate introduces his companions, I stare ungratefully at him as I lower my back to his height.. "Greetings to you. First things first, I do not trust you. The only reason why you are here is because I want to know what you want." I straighten my back, my neck feathers clearly showing.- ~Aquila *Getting ignored* ~Gєηєѕιѕ Mσ̈я∂єя -had said "oh it's genesis" but ok then- -Kurrow Thorin lounged back on a rock, absentmindedly twirling his wooden piccolo flute in his slender fingers. "It would be wise to calm down, Aquila," he said. "After all, we all want the same thing." He grinned at her words, flicking inky black hair from his eyes. "Of course. I'm here to propose an alliance, once you become leader, of course." The words are simple, innocent- masking that mischevious facade that he hides, the deceit that all his kind play at. Even as he speaks, amusement flashes across his eyes, playful and charming. "You're right not to trust me- I'm a pirate, after all, but even pirates are attracted to power. See, we're two of the same kind, rebels. Besides," And the king draws out a golden dubloon from his pocket, flipping it into the air. "We've got the money to found all your wildest dreams." It shines in the light of the dying sun before he catches it again, slipping it back into his pocket. "Oh, and if you wouldn't mind- your name would be?" Vane glances curiously to the red-head at the side. -Mercedes Vane -I looked strangely at the man in front of me. "You cannot read emotions, though I should hardly be surprised as you are not one of us," I said, in his reply to tell me to calm down. "In this current form, I am Wakį́yą, a name that ''clearly ''shows that money means nothing to me. Make it so you don't mistake me for someone who is as such," I shook my head. I follow his gaze to the one next to me. "In our legion, there are many members. Figure out their names for yourself. And I prefer the term 'revolutionary' to 'rebel', ''thank you. Now, what do you want?" ~Aquila The elf put his head in his hands, hiding laughter. "He already said that, and he was referring to someone else when he asked for a name." He looked up, emerald eyes twinkling in amusement. She stepped up, pulling Vane back with one hand and turned her gaze to Aquila. "Do excuse him, all my Captain is trying to say is that he would be very much pleased if we would be allianced. Nothing else." Her gazed softened, turning around and flicking her captain on the forehead. -Aschen Jaeger Zonya stood up on Ash's head, flying over to Vane's head and nesting on his hair, pecking him by slight "accident" as my gaze turns amused at the whole conversation. -Zonya "I know what he meant when he asked for a name," ''I growled. "I mean, what does he want ''after the alliance. And why does he want it?" ~Aquila Thorin shrugged, turning his green gaze on the bird. "Just ask him yourself. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He stood up, leaping into a tree to lean against the trunk casually. Sphyri padded towards Kurrow, her tails flicking. " So this is the pirate king eh?" The kitsune asked, her lips spreading into a grin. " Aquila, I think that while you shouldn't trust him, you should try to keep an open mind about this." -*Sphyri* Yeah that's Vane. -taking a bite out of ice cream- -Kurrow Ears perk. "Ooh have any extra ice cream?" -*Sphyri* Oh sure. What flavor would you like? -Kurrow Sphyri grins and smiles. "Aw, I just like plain vanilla." She said, swirling her tails happily. -*Sphyri* "Ow." The raven-haired pirate rubbed his head with a rueful smile at both their chidings, shifting his weight slightly as Zonya perched on top of his head. "There are reasons upon reasons for an alliance," He stated simply, playing with the bandages around his left arm. "Foriegn market entry, gaining information-" Vane looked up to meet Aquila's gaze as the next words dropped from his lips. "Or, perhaps, technology. Magic, to be apt, Wakį́yą. As for what happens after the alliance is formed, us brethren like to call it the hempen jig." He laughed lightly. "Just kidding. We'd like to support your legion as well as you'd might support our crew. We've the cannons to back our word, just as you've the members." Cobalt hues flickered over to the second kitsune- but he held his tongue, instead nodding his head briefly in acknowledgement to the mention of his title. -Mercedes Vane -holds out hand as a vanilla ice cream cone materializes then hands it to her- Here ya go. -Kurrow "I will think about it." I turned to Sphyri. "What is your take on this?" I watched as a winter wren landed on top of Vane. "I hope you are still not mad at me," I sighed. The wren smiled playfully and bounced around on Vane's head. "Nope! I forgive you!" she said. "Anyway, I think you should accept the offer, at least for a few days. If he does something you don't like, you can simply drop it." ~Aquila The elf raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I was under the impression that Winter Wrens couldn't smile." *Facewing* Smiling for birds is squinting the bottom part of their eyes. ~Aquila ... Interesting. Takes ice cream from Kurrow. "I think we should accept. They seem like the kind of people who would back us up. " Sphyri shifted into her human form and licked the ice cream. "However, while we could give you information and magic, what exactly do they have for us in return?" -*Sphyri* "Then I will accept your offer when my rank allows. Just do not try to do anything stupid. I know I could kill you if I wanted to." ~Aquila -"I'm glad you have accepted their offer for when you lead us, Aquila. Although, we should all be skeptical about this future alliance..." The hemetite-grey kitsune looked over her shoulder, before adding, "We also still don't know when you'll become leader. It could be days, months, or years... If you even have the chance to become leader at all,"- ═Kaosu "Well... I will ask Nocturnal for a set date, in that case." ~Aquila -"You're going to ask Nocturnal when she'll die, then...?"- ═Kaosu ~Crystalial's blazing red eyes burned as her gaze swept a crew upon a bronzework dragon. As the gentle and swift breeze carried the presence of the white kitsune, she bowed before them as respect toward the pirates. "This forest is know as the Forest of Tamriel, the village in which the Lordess lives among." She took several steps forward from the shadows of the woods to meet her fellow comrades. "I am Crystalial, Guardian of the Legendary Legion." Her three tails twined apart and swayed as she glanced at Kurrow's ice cream.~ ~Crystalial~ -takes another bite out of my ice cream, listening and watching- Hm...-Kurrow He shifted his weight as the wren landed upon his head, listening intently to the words being exchanged among the others- the fact that they weren't being trusted immediately had him bite back a grin. "You have our thanks, our support," Vane replied to the kitsune at Kurrow's side. "Our power, and the backing of the Pirate King himself- and anything else, provided it's within reasonable aspects." A wry smile played at his lips upon hearing Aquila's threat, and he nodded to her. "Would I say the same goes for you, though you don't seem like the kind to do stupid things." His eyes flickered over to the fourth kitsune, glancing over her tails before meeting her crimson eyes with a playful smile. A name at last. "Crystalial." The name dropped smoothly from his mouth, and he flicked inky bangs from his face as he motioned with one hand to himself and those who'd accompanied him. "It's a pleasure to be here, and to meet you. The name's Mercedes Vane, Pirate King and Captain of the Dragon's Maw- but call me Vane, if it please you." A low, content sigh escaped him- formalities were ever so wonderful. -Mercedes Vane ((Theres one thing I do not understand, why would this 'pirate' want to make a alliance with the legion when Aquila becomes leader...? )) -Azura hopped off the sturdy tree branch and onto the grassy ground, a curious look washing over her face like a wave.- ~Azura Nix ((Perhaps because you abandon us, Azura. Nowdays, Aquila leads us more than you do... Whenever an event happens, Aquila is there for the members and I, whilst you shrug and ignore every threat and event. Leaders are supposed to lead their followers; not ignore them... ═Kaosu)) ((Agreeing with Kaosu.))-Kurrow ~Nods at Vane, lifting her head a slight higher as Crystalial's crimson gaze flurries. Looking at Kurrow and Kaosu, she steps a paw forward as showing she was Guardian. "I am quite pleased to say, Vane, that alliance may prosper between us and your crew." ~She spoke, her voice loud enough to notice, yet her breath became quietly weaker.~ ~Crystalial~ Thorin dropped down beside the celestial fox, taking one of her hands gently. He looked her in the eyes with a piercing green gaze contorted by worry. "Hey... are you alright. You seem a little weak. You should rest." He lead Crystalial over to a rock, setting her down, eyes filled with a burning passion that he had never felt before. ((*ships*)) "No. I will ask her when I should expect to become leader." I saw the wren fluff up and nestle in Vane's hair. "Having fun?" I smiled. "He's warm." ''she replied. "That is Awes-kon-wa. She is not part of the legion, however along with me she is a Native American legend. Her powers are weak compared to us, but she can heal the most lethal of wounds. Awes is also very quick and agile. Some of our people say she can teleport - although that is false, her speed just makes it look so." ~Aquila ((Nocturnal, since you usually go on the wiki this time, I'd like to leave this for you: You created this amazing legion. People have grown here, and many bonds have been formed because of this legion. What I'm wondering is why do you neglect your legion? Lately, you have been ignoring every event that happens here... Aquila has had to lead in your place. Nearly everyone wants Aquila as the new leader now, because you are oblivious to nearly everything happening. People have plotted against you, too... We want a leader who is serious about their position. You can still prove that you are worthy to lead us all. But know that, eventually, Aquila will take your place, and Tamriel will either prosper, or fall. ═Kaosu)) I am going to butt in, really sorry. Azura, you better be reading what Kaosu is saying because she is literally speaking for everyone here. You are not paying attention to what is happening anymore. A leader is supposed to lead and what do your members do, follow. Obviously, they are not and that's a god damn bad sign if I have to admit. Clans, groups, legions, these things don't work that way here. It has to have a leader with total experience on what it's doing and what you are supposed to do. You are being the bad example and mark my words, Azura. Bad things are going to come to you if you don't think about this. -Dapple ((Sorry... I'll try harder to be a good leader...)) ~Azura Nix ~Crystalial stares at Thorin's blazing eyes, as she lies upon the dark shade of the rock. "Thank you, Thorin, but I..." Her voice trailed off as Crystalial gazed into his passionate eyes, she felt the same feeling. Her tails swayed in the breeze as Thorin's gentle touch warmed her from the shadowlike cold. Serene shafts of light filled the rock with warmth, as Crystalial gently licked his nose.~ ~Crystalial~ (Ships Crysin harder than any ship.) Sphyri grins and rests her tails on Kurrow. She turns and nibbles his ear slightly. She whispers into it. " Should their ship be called Crystin or Thorial?" - *Sphyri* ((Thanks for your effort, Azura...)) -The stone-grey kitsune looked down, a smirk on her narrow muzzle. "Crystin," she voted under her breath.- ═Kaosu *Silently glares at Sphyri and Kaosu, Crystalial curls her tails around her white pelt, the platinum moonlight setting the rock alight with serene shafts of light.* ~Crystalial~ The elf blinked in surprise before leaning closer, pressing his lips against hers for a brief two seconds. How good it felt as he kissed those soft, warm lips. Yes, he was definitely in love. And deep in it. ~Crystalial perks her ears in surprise as Thorin kisses her, his eyes ablaze with love for her. She felt her heart beating quickly for the elf, as she senced his affection, she returned it. "Th-Thorin...." Crystalial began, deep in his embracing love, her red eyes shimmer in the sunlight as she kisses him again.~. ~Crystalial~ -ear flicks some, leans back some then looks over at the two- Well that isn't creepy at all..-Kurrow Sphyri stifles a laugh and puts on a mischievous smile. "Hey, get a room you two!" She yells to them. The kitsune laughs and goes back to resting her tails on Kurrow. -*Sphyri* -materializes an ice cream in hand, taking a bite out of it- Please. -looks down at the tails- :Kurrow Sphyri licks Kurrow's ear. "Why? Are they making you ''uncomfortable? " She says teasingly. -*SPhyri* -ears flatten- Kind of. :Kurrow ~Crystalial squeals in shock as Sphyri speaks of them. "He...He kissed me first!" She squealed, her gaze flickering between Kurrow and Sphyri as she quickly sprints away~ ~Crystalial~ Sphyri laughs. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I was just teasing." The kitsune says. -*Sphyri* It's fine. My ears are sensitive..-ears lift back up after a minute or so- :Kurrow *Munches on cheesy popcorn* This is terrible for my health yet this food is delicious and accompanied better yet with some drama ... *watches* ~Aямιη Rєηкє Sphyri smiles and gently licks his ear. " Mine are sensitive too." She turns and stares at Armin for a second, and turns back to Kurrow. -*Spyhri* -shrinks down some at the touch on ears as they flatten again then puts hand on them- I don't think I enjoy that to much....:Kurrow Sphyri smiles. "Sorry." She turns her head and starts cleaning the dust out or her fur. -*Sphyri* It's fine. -pats ears some before they lift back up then takes a bite out of ice cream- :Kurrow The white kitsune smiles at him and sits. "If you don't enjoy that, then what are some things that you do enjoy?" She askes, curious as to what he likes. -*Sphyri* Uh..eating, training, and I don't really know what else. :Kurrow A smile played on Thorin's lips as he watched her leave. He called after her, "I'm not that ugly, am I?" as she disappeared from view. Sphyri snickered. "I feel the same about eating. Training not so much. I like nuzzles, and swimming." Sphyri turns to him and looks at him in a seriously funny way. She whispers " Tickling my ears is the best/worst thing. " -*Sphyri* Oh ok, how's that? :Kurrow Ash looked over to the both of them, sighing in irritation. "Can't you see he is uncomfortable? You should give the guy some space." She rolled her eyes and continued polishing her blade. -Aschen Jaeger Sphyri cringed for a second, but went on. " It tickles, but at the same time makes my body shiver. " Sphyri blinks and stares at Kurrow. "Did that come out wrong?" The kitsune turns and stares at Aschen. She stares at Aschen without saying anything, just staring at her. -*Sphyri* Oh well then. -finishes ice cream cone- :Kurrow She turned her gaze to meet Sphyri's. Unblinking emerald gaze fixed on hers, flickering red briefly. "What?" - Aschen Jaeger This romance between you two seems so forced. >~> ═Kaosu ~Crystalial glances back at Thorin, sighing in displeasure. "It isn't you, Thorin...I just–—" She breaks off her sentence as she realized how much it would hurt to say it to Thorin that she didn't feel that loving him was right.~. ~Crystalial~ Sphyri continues to stare hard at Aschen. " Not my fault I'm socially impaired." She says, answering Kaosu. "I have no idea how to flirt." -*Sphyri* She traced her finger along the sharp end of her blade, tilting her head to the side. "Just saying you should leave him alone." - Aschen Jaeger Sphyri flattened her ears and turned her head to Kurrow. " I could go, if I'm bothering you." She said, not meeting his gaze. -*Sphyri* "Stop guilt tripping him. You know he can't refuse that." She shook the bangs out of her eyes. "Acting so pitiful, it's disgusting, really." She dug the blade into the ground. -Aschen Jaeger She turned and walked away. "Thanks. I needed that." She said. "I mean it. I needed someone to tell me I was being stupid. I was trying to get attention. Sorry you guys." The kitsune held her head up and walked to the shade where she could be free from distractions. Sphyri sat and cleaned her fur, keeping her ears flat. -*Sphyri* "Ugh, Sphyri. Honestly, darling, don't take things so seriously~" He chuckles and pats the kitsune's head, his claws momentarily harmless. - Garmi Montgomeri She replied coldly. "You're welcome." She turned away, sheathing her sword and mumbled. " Better than having Ino kill you." -Aschen Jaeger A quiet smile lit up his expression at the wren's words. Warm, huh? That was a first. "It's nice to meetcha', Awes-kon-wa." The pirate greeted the wren directly, looking up at her. "Medicine and speed-" He gave an appreciative whistle in acknowledgement. "It seems a fair trade for power indeed." His gaze flickered over to the others, and biting back a laugh hastily, he changed the topic. "Correct me if I'm mistaken," And he counted off the names as he saw them. "Sphyri, Crystalial-" He cut off with a low growl at hearing the conversation tense. "We're here on diplomatic business, Jaeger girl." The pirate hissed, his hand on the hilt of his katana. "Not to interfere with ships." -Mercedes Vane //because this entry got deleted "Yo, chick. Dunno what's up with you but I honestly don't like the drama," She brushes her hair out of her emotionless eyes. "Quit with the guilt trippin'." ~Tali Valden Shyri's fur stood on end. "Garmy where did you come from?" -*Sphyri* Oh Tali is here now. :Kurrow "'Sup homeboy." She laughed before becoming serious again. "Yeah, I'm here." ~Tali Valden "I've always been here, babe. Never entered, never left." Garmi pulls back to stand, waving casually to Tali. "Hello, dear~" - Garmi Montgomeri Sphyri remembered being transformed into a neko and shuddered. "Did you just call me babe?" -*Sphyri* I cannot imagine you saying "Home boy" for some reason and Garmi that's creepy. :Kurrow "Yes I did, and thank you, that's my purpose." He snaps, turning the kitsune into a neko with a dark, slightly evil chuckle. - Garmi Sphyri stared wide-eyed at Garmy. "Kurrow, please help." -*Sphyri* He scoops up the neko with slender arms, hugging her tightly. "Oh, look at your fluffy tail and your perfect ears, so adorable~" - Garmi *Crystalial notices Garmi in the clearing, as she quickly sprints toward them. "Who are you..?" She fiercly snarled, her white tails weaving and swaying around in the breeze as she awaits reply.* ~Crystalial~ How am I supposed to do that? -tilts head some- :Kurrow Sphyri stared at Garmy, and waved her tail. Not again. -*Sphyri* He carelessly kicks the beast away, sending it flying with a scowl, his ivory fangs gleaming. “Annoying, thinking it can question the ruler of Hell…” - Garmi *Narrows eyes at Kurrow* "Can't you time-warp or something? Sohyri's is desperate help right here with this...intruder." ~Crysta~ -blinks, Sphyri appearing at the top of a tree somewhere- There I guess. :Kurrow *Tilts head,ears flopping to one side* "Okay...that was simple." *Shrugs* ~Crysta~ "Unfair," he huffs, crossing his arms. "You should treat your princess better~." - Garmi Sphyri blinks and looks around. Where the heck am I? The neko stands, balancing on a tree limb and looks around, comepletely lost. -*Sphyri* What princess? :Kurrow *Whispers to Kurrow* "Garmi's right, Kurrow, perhaps you should have teleported her next to you..." ~Crysta~ Sphyri looks around. "Kurrow?" She yells. "Anybody? Seriously?" -*Sphyri* -The small kitsune looked around, ears flattened against her head. "What is happening here...?"- ═Kaosu She sighed, sitting up and brushing dust from her clothes, snapping fingers and glitching in an instant, appearing behind Sphyri and grasps her shoulder, glitching back to the clearing. - Aschen Jaeger *Looks at Kaosu* "Garmi's here.." *She spoke with slight annoyance* ~Crysta~ Sphyri blinked and scooted away from Aschen. "Thanks." She said. "Now, exactly what am I wearing if anything?" she askes," Because as a kitsune I don't wear clothes. So if I transformed from kitsune to neko, please tell me I'm wearing something." -*Spyhri* She held out a green cloak to her. "Indecent." She walked away and sat herself on a boulder. - Aschen Jaeger The neko grabs the cloak and wraps it around herself. "Thanks." She walked to Kurrow and Garmy. "Ok, either you change me back, or things will get serious." -*Sphyri* -facetree multiple times- I can't change you back. :Kurrow Sphyri hissed. "Not you idiot!" She points to Garmy. "THIS idiot." -*Sphyri* He grabs her hand and yanks the cat-like girl into the air, pulling her into a hug. "Ah, but you're so perfect~" -Garmi Oh I read that wrong, whoops. :Kurrow Sphyri hisses. " I do not want to almost be the victim of almost sex again thank you very much." -*Sphyri* “Sex?” He smirks, his twisted grin full of shimmering fangs. “Ah, you wish. Not many are lucky enough, but the angels get their turns~.” - Garmi Sphyri's eyes went wide. "I need an adult." She said -*Sphyri* "I am an adult." - Garmi Sphyri wiggled in his grasp. "This is getting weird." -*Sphyri* He pokes her ears, his permanently dimmed eyes blinking slowly. "When has it been normal?" - Garmi Sphyri blinked. " Curse I can't say anything without you turning my words around." -*Sphyri* He laughs a real laugh, leaning back against a tree to cradle the neko in arms. "Give an example~." - Garmi Here's your example : Sphyri's eyes went wide. "I need an adult." She said -*Sphyri* "I am an adult." - Garmi '' ''Sphyri wiggled in his grasp. "This is getting weird." -*Sphyri* '' ''He pokes her ears, his permanently dimmed eyes blinking slowly. "When has it been normal?" - Garmi -*Sphyri* "Oh. Makes sense." - Garmi ._. “Well, my time in the above realm is up,” he sighs, dropping the neko and opening a portal. “Love you all, see you in Hell~” A glimpse of fiery buildings is seen in the vortex as he blows the crowd a kiss, leaping into the rip in time. - Garmi *Looks at Sphyri* "I think you look better like that." ~Crysta Thorin stood up, glancing at Sphyri and Garmi and sighing. "Garmi, turn the poor thing back before she dies of fright. Please." (Late.) Well then. :Kurrow ((What the hell.)) -Dapple "He's gone, Thorin. I'm sure Sphyri can survive, she's been a neko before.." *Looks around at everyone* "And people are shipping Crystin." ~Crystalial~ Sphyri stands still, mouth hanging open. Nothing but a squeak escapes her mouth. -*Sphyri* -leans back some, eating a new ice cream- Hard not to when that kiss happened.:Kurrow *Glares at Kurrow and shifts around, facing him* "It was under a rock, why would you care? I don't even love him!" *Looks at Thorin and blushes, shrinking down to avoid being noticed* ~Crysta~ Elsa's eyes were slitted against the light, observing the romantic actions occurring. The quills on her neck only twitched in concern as her head tilted to one side. Laying down against the ground, her tail calmly swayed, a few words escaping from her sharp teeth, "What's with all the love birds suddenly popping in?" -Dapple/Elsa *Points with a paw at Thorin and whispers to Elsa* "He started the love first. I didn't kiss him on purpose. HE DID!" ~Crystalial~ Slowly sits down, ears flat against her head. " What am I supposed to do now?" -*Sphyri* Elsa smirked with amusement, staring across the field towards Thorin, "You ladies provoked the male," she stretched her front legs out, her sharp curved claws extending out as she did so, yawning forcefully, "Maybe you guys should back off." -Elsa/Dapple You all go for a guy then when one goes after you, you ditch em' :Kurrow Would you want to be mates with the first guys that falls in love with you? I said Thorin was a cool elf, that never hinted that I fell for him. ~Crystalial You seemed to want him pretty bad during that kiss. -laughs some- :Kurrow Thorin sighed once more, giving an almost incomprehensible shake of his head. His form flickered; once, twice, until it completely disappeared, replaced with a new body looking exactly the same- all but his face. It no longer had a dreamy, passionate, faraway look, and was replaced with a look of wise solemnity. *Glances at Thorin* "You realize...I am too young to fall in love wisely, certainly I won't be risking my task as Guardian now, for when I nearly have 4 tails...Slicing the universe's time will be no more than difficult, and my light energy will increase by intense force..yet even then will I be a mere kitsune, unready for the world around me." ~Crystalial~ Comes back, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, and long black boots. Turns to Kurrow. " Well, Crystalial can't take the pressure of a romance, I am a Neko again, and Thorin is sad. Awesome. ". She said. -*Sphyri* Seems that's all correct. :Kurrow "And Kurrow is eating ice cream. Forever and always. Ice cream." ~Crysta "Whoever said I was sad? This is my normal look. I was never truly in love, that was a clone. I just wanted to see how you would react. Forgive my prank." Cause it's amazing.:Kurrow *Sighs with relief* "No wonder you were acting like an idiot." *Stares at the ice cream* "I don't like things too cold...like Sphyri, for example. But I've never tried ice cream." ~Crysta Elsa chuckled a little as her ears twitched towards Thorin's words. Her scales shifted into a light, but bright blue color. Her scales only twitched as her laughs became louder, which sounded like weird grunting from the dragon. -Elsa/Dapple Oh it's really good. -holds out an ice cream cone to crystal- :Kurrow *Leans in and licks the ice cream, shivering with cold as she embraced the vanilla flavor* "It's good." She began, "...And really cold, but good. I think I might try a cinnamon flavor, considering it has a much more spicy, hot flavor." She smiled as she licked her lips* ~Crysta~ -blinks, the ice cream turning cinnamon flavor- Ok then. :Kurrow -Awes-kon-wa stared at the ice cream for a bit, then hopped off and scooped a bit midflight. As she tasted it, she screamed, "IT'S COLD!!" I chuckled and walked towards her. "Well, it IS called 'ice' cream." Awes puffed up a bit and glared at me. She then turned to Crysta. "How can you enjoy that...?"- ~Aquila Even though the question was not pointed out to Elsa, she decided to quickly glance at Aquila and respond, "I am an ice dragon. It's not really that hard to not enjoy the cold when it's perfect," she let out a warm rumbling purr from her throat, standing up to look at Aquila with a grin, "The cold never bothered me anyway." ((YES I BEEN WANTING TO SAY THIS WITH THIS CHARACTER FJIODKLLLLSDAKF)) -Elsa/Dapple If I speak with Italics, it means Awes-kon-wa is not speaking. Not Aquila. '' ._. Nice referance, Dapple. Eventhoughannawasbetterthanelsa. ═Kaosu ((Bad news. Not saying the bad news cus ''everyone will flip out... No offense.)) ~Azura Nix Azura, we neglect you as a leader, including your weak prophecies. I don't care if something bad will happen. I will ignore your roleplay until you are the exiled beast you should be. The only thing I know is that Umbra or Magnus *shivers* will come back. Except you don't know Magnus. And there's no way he would attack Tamriel. Also, you just made that prophecy to 'Proove your loyalty.' I understand you want to get better at roleplaying, but you don't have to make a whole new prophecy when we are currently unfolding another! ~Crystalial~ Wow. At this rate I see this legion being disbanded.:Kurrow As he lands, leaving a hideous crater in the ground, the wolf hybrid clicks his forked tongue, the quiet noise echoing across the landscape. "Eh, very empty.." - ShowTime ~Glares at ShowTime, snaring furiously~ "What do you want, you know there is nothing here for you to 'entertain' yourself with, ShowTime." ~Crystalial~ His ears perk in minor interest as he takes a silent step towards the stranger with a polite smile. “Ma’am, I assure you I do not come here to be entertained. I come here to entertain.” - ShowTime *She loosens her fierce pose* "And why is that? We are in no need of your entertainment. Leave." ~Crystalial~ ....-ear flicks, watching them- :Kurrow His gray eyes deepen with a sudden lack of emotion. “But I don’t like leaving. I like staying. And, as a king, I don’t believe you have any right to speak to me like that.” - ShowTime Hugs Kurrow. "What is going on?" She askes, her ears tilting to one side. -*Sphyri* -hugged- Uh.. I don't know :Kurrow He jolts and stands up straight, his fur prickling. “Why are you touching him?” - ShowTime "You shouldn't be touching him," Show begins to quietly growl, his maw opening slightly. - ShowTime "Show, leave her alone." He stood up as his emerald gaze flickered between the three, facing Show. The beast's jaws clamp shut as he gives the smaller a look. "She's touching him and he has a girlfriend." - ShowTime "They're friends, and it's not any of your business what he does. You say you come here to entertain? More like annoy." And with that, he sat back down on a moss-covered rock, closely watching the hybrid. His quiet growl turns into a rumbling, amused laugh. "Dionysus, don't get so cocky. It gets boring when you're no fun." The wolf scrapes his claws against his leg until scratching the thick bone, blood trailing down his limb. - ShowTime * *Guards Kurrow and Sphyri* "They are close friends, something you would never deserve." *She skids around, her red eyes fixed on the creature* "Go back to the hell you came from." ~Crystalial~ "Bah, you're more like Dionysus than I ever was. And, who said I was being cocky? If anything, you're the cocky one." She muttered quietly to herself a few curses as she watched the creatures make their amusing and usual statements towards Show. Her tail swayed across the ground calmly and Elsa only but wondered what would happen next. -dapple/Elsa He dropped his crimson paw to the ground, his shadowed eyes glinting. "I have good friends." - ShowTime "They just aren't here." - ShowTime "Oh, no wise inputs on that? I thought so." His ribbon-like tail wraps around the fresh wound. - ShowTime ...-takes a bite out of ice cream,leaning back- :Kurrow *Walks in again, covered in blood and grinning fiercely, green eyes shining hungrily* ~Renke "Who's that?" He dips his head to cough up a small amount of puke before turning again to spot Renke. - ShowTime "Hold it." I turned my gaze repeatedly toward ShowTime and Renke. "I've never met you two." ~Aquila He sighs and lifts himself up to bow, still towering over fifteen feet tall while doing so. "I am ShowTime, the only survivor of the revolution 'It's ShowTime'. I am also the king of diamond and chaos. Pleased to meet you." He lifts his snout again, his tail uncoiling from around his limb. - ShowTime Thorin rolled his eyes. "Show, Aquila is much larger than you. The height isn't intimidating. Not that it ever was, but I just wanted to make sure you knew." -I smiled in appreciation of Thorin's remark. "Height is no intimidation to legends. You should meet Kisosen."- ~Aquila